A plurality of cells must be laminated (stacked) in order to obtain a high power output since the voltage per fuel cell is approximately 1 V. For this reason, how the number of laminated cells can be increased to obtain the high power output in a reduced size becomes an issue that needs to be solved.
In WO 2007/029860 A1, especially in FIG. 14, a fuel flow channel is formed, for example, inside a fuel electrode of a ceramic electrochemical cell, in which a solid electrolyte film and an air electrode film are formed on the fuel electrode. Then, after providing a gas feed port and a gas discharge port to a cell itself, a plurality of the cells are directly laminated to form a stack. In the course of constructing the stack, the gas feed port of each of the adjacent cells are arranged so as to continue to each other, thereby forming a gas feed channel, while a gas discharge port of each cell is arranged so as to continue to each other, thereby forming a gas discharge channel.